Omega Trigger dan diambang kehancuran
by Sairishuta-Ekkusu
Summary: Isoc berusaha untuk membalas dendam pada Colonel yang telah mengusirnya dari Abel Village dengan cara Mencuri data Volnutt yang juga adalah data Trigger. disaat itu juga bencana alam akan menghancurkan Abel Village. Bisakah semua itu dapat diatasi?


Story from Abel Village : Omega Trigger dan diambang kehancuran

Isoc : Akhirnya tubuhnya sudah jadi!

Roze : Omega Trigger?

Isoc : iya, dia akan menjadi robot ciptaan terbaikku setelah ia akan mengalahkan Volnutt!

Excel : iya tuan, dia bahkan akan melebihi kekuatan kakakku!

Isoc : kakakmu yang sekarang sudah mati itu ya? Aku mengerti tentang Oasis.

Roze : apa anda tidak lupa dengan tujuan kita?

Isoc : kita akan menguasai Abel Village. Dan kita akan mencuri Mother Lode.

Excel : tapi kita punya halangan.

Isoc : aku tahu, X Light dan Mega Man Volnutt. Mereka sangat lemah.

Roze : jangan menganggap mereka remeh. Mereka akan memanggil teman-temannya yang juga sangat kuat.

Isoc : tapi disaat itu juga, aku akan membunuh Colonel yang telah mengeluarkan aku dari Maverick Hunter Headquarters karena ketahuan mencuri data-data Trigger dan Omega.

Roze : si kembar Zero dan Axl… mereka juga memiliki kekuatan yang juga sama-sama kuat.

Isoc : lupakan si kembar itu, pokoknya kita akan melaksanakan rencana kita!

Excel : tapi tuan lupakan ini, Crea dan Prea….

Isoc : oh, bayi dari Mother Elf. Bagus, ini akan mempercepat semua rencana kita. Hahahahahahaha!

Di Abel Village…

X : (berenang sambil menjaring kerang di dasar Lake-Jyun)sedikit lagi Axl…..

Sebelumnya di Rumiramen…

_Axl : remis di dasar Lake-Jyun?_

_Lumine : (sambil menghidangkan ramen) konon, remis itu sangat lezat jika dicampur dalam bahan ramen. Itupun zaman dahulu hanya dinikmati oleh para penyihir saja. Kalau kalian mau, silahkan saja bawa kerang-kerang itu padaku, biar aku yang akan mengolahnya sendiri._

Axl : (naik ke dermaga sambil membawa kerang-kerang yang dijaring X)kalau memang benar apa yang dikatakan Lumine, aku akan percaya kalau Rumiramen merupakan tujuan wisata kuliner di Abel Village ini.

X : (menyusul Axl) kita katakan itu nanti setelah ramen kerang ini sudah disajikan…

Axl : ngomong-ngomong soal Volnutt…

X : iya, ada apa? kau masih meragukan apa yang dikatakan Juno padanya?

Axl : tidak ada apa-apa. aku hanya bertanya saja… kata dia, dia masih kaget dan bingung dengan apa yang kau katakan saat kita berada di Nino Island.

X : apa dia menceritakan itu di kelas?

Axl : dia menceritakannya saat aku disuruh membawa barang-barang Paman Barrell ke Museum.

Harpuia : Master X! (berhenti berlari)

X : ada apa Harpuia?

Harpuia : Ada kabar gembira, Nyonya Apricot kemari.

X : oh iya? Kalau begitu aku akan kesana setelah mengantarkan ini pada Lumine.

Harpuia : baiklah… (lalu pergi)

Setelah memberikan kerang-kerang tersebut pada Lumine. Merekapun segera ke Maverick Hunter Headquarters.

Apricot : apa kalian merindukanku?

X dan Axl : (memeluk Apricot) kami merindukanmu! Ada apa gerangan sehingga kau datang kemari?

Apricot : aku akan menjawabnya setelah Zero** datang… nah, itu dia.

Zero** : kakak, lama tidak berjumpa…

Apricot : aku kesini karena akan ada pasukan besar yang akan merebut Mother Lode yang kita miliki.

Axl : Mother Lode? Apa itu?

X : itu adalah transportasi menuju Markas Sihir Elysium.

Zero** : mereka pasti mencari The Master. Kenapa kau bisa tahu semua itu?

Apricot : aku merasakan kekuatan besar dari 2 CyberDarkelf. Diduga 2 kekuatan itu adalah Crea dan Prea…

Zero* : Crea? Prea? Bukannya mereka sudah disegel Trigger?

Apricot : seseorang telah membuka segelnya, tapi yang jelas pelakunya bukan Dr. Weil.

Colonel : Isoc, Isoc yang telah membukanya.

Iris : Roze dan Excel, sepertinya mereka kabur dari penjara Neo Arcadia.

Zero* : sudah kuduga, belakangan ini kekuatan monster Omega semakin melemah. Apa karena kekuatan itu?

Apricot : bisa jadi iya, karena aku juga merasakan kekuatan Omega.

Data : Nona Apricot, aku tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Mungkin kematian Oasis membuat penjara Neo Arcadia hancur, lalu mereka terlepas. Dan sementara itu Isoc berhasil membuka Crea dan Prea dan bertujuan membalas apa yang membuatnya sangat dendam pada tuan Colonel.

Colonel : kau benar Data, bisa saja mereka akan menguasai Abel Village.

Apricot : target mereka adalah Mega Man Volnutt dan X Light.

X : A…aku?

Twins Zero : dan Volnutt?

Apricot : Volnutt sebenarnya Trigger yang ingatannya dihapus Roze. Sedangkan X dan Cyberelf X sebenarnya merupakan Saudara Kembar. X yang masih hidup sampai sekarang ini akan dibunuh oleh mereka karena telah membunuh Redips dan Oasis.

Harpuia : jadi maksud anda, mereka berdua jadi target?

Apricot : iya, dan katanya Isoc menciptakan Omega Trigger.

Twins Zero : Omega Trigger? Maksudmu….

Ternyata semua penjelasan itu didengar Team Rock, Fefnir, Leviathan, dan Phantom dari balik tembok.

Rock : kak X, dia jadi target balas dendam.

Blues : kak Volnutt juga.

Forte : ayo diam-diam berlatih untuk melindungi mereka!

Rock dan Blues : kau benar Forte! Ayo!

Fefnir, Leviathan, dan Phantom : kami ikut kalian!

Merekapun ke rumah Ciel dan menceritakan semua padanya.

Ciel : Omega Trigger?

Rock : iya, mereka akan menguasai Abel Village.

Forte : dan mencuri Mother Lode!

Roll Caskett : kalau memang benar adanya seperti itu. Tidak ada cara lain lagi! (membuka lemari dan mengambil senjata Trigger terakhir yang sempat Barrett pungut dari pertempuran bertahun-tahun yang lalu) aku akan mengupgrade kekuatan dari senjata ini dan memberikannya pada Volnutt.

Setelah Roll Caskett menciptakan senjata tersebut….

Ciel : i…ini…..

Leviathan : Superpowerfull Shining Laser! Dan Powerfull X Laser Buster! Ini adalah senjata terkuat yang pernah Tuan Trigger miliki?

Roll Caskett : sebenarnya aku takut membuat semua ini. Senjata ini sangat Sangar bagiku. Tapi sudah tidak ada cara yang lain untuk menghentikan Isoc dan pasukannya sebelum mereka membunuh Volnutt.

Volnutt : (Tiba-tiba datang) jadi kalian tahu semuanya tentang aku?

Rock : kak Volnutt? Kau menguping pembicaraan kami?

Volnutt : kalau memang mereka akan membunuhku dan X. kami akan memakainya, Roll.

Roll Caskett : Volnutt….baiklah. Ayo temui X!

Sesampainya di Maverick Hunter Headquarters…

Zero** : Roll, Volnutt, beruntung kalian datang! Kami butuh sesuatu yang dapat menghentikan mereka!

Roll Caskett : kebetulan sekali, aku sudah membuat senjata ini pada Volnutt dan X!

Axl : i…i…it…itu….

Zero* : Superpowerfull Shining Laser! Dan Powerfull X Laser Buster! Bukannya senjata itu berbahaya?

Sigma : dulu kedua senjata terkuat itu dipakai oleh Trigger. Apa kau sudah memikirkan hal ini Roll?

Roll Caskett : tidak ada cara lain lagi selain membuat ini Pak Komandan. Karena Isoc mungkin akan lebih kuat melebihi saat ia berhasil dikalahkan dan diusir Colonel.

Douglas : aku setuju denganmu Roll, tidak ada cara lain lagi selain mereka harus memakai kedua senjata ini. Merekalah yang harus mengalahkan Omega Trigger.

X : Roll…Baiklah, Roll ayo kita selesaikan ini. (memakai Powerfull X Laser Buster)

Volnutt : (memakai Superpowerfull Shining Laser) ayo kita hadapi mereka X…

Sesampainya di Abel Village pada malam hari…

Isoc : sekarang Excel

Excel : SIHIR PENEMBUS PELINDUNG!

Barrett : Gawat! Mereka sudah datang!

Signas : Sudah datang! Ayo serang mereka!

Para Hunter : AYOOO!

Roze : SIHIR PEMANGGIL! MONSTER NAGA!

Sihir itu membuat para Hunter kewalahan menghadapi pasukan Naga dan pasukan burung yang menyerang Abel Village. Bahkan saat akan mengevakuasi warganya.

Teisel : (dengan Wily Gustaff) Ayo Dr. Wily! Kita serang mereka!

Dr. Wily : AYO!

Namun…

Teisel dan Dr. Wily : (terpelanting jauh dari tempat hancurnya Wily Gustaff) ternyata mereka memang kuat.

Zero* : kenapa kalian disini! Ayo evakuasi diri kalian!

Teisel : baiklah!

Tron : (berwujud Axl) HYAAAAHH!

Tetapi Tron malah ditendang oleh naga tersebut…

Tron : (berubah ke asalnya lalu berubah menjadi Lumine) Jurus Bola Es!

Akhirnya naga-naga tersebut tak berkutik…

Tron : TEMAN-TEMAN! Kelemahan semua naga ini adalah elemen air dan Es! Keluarkan kekuatan elemen es kalian!

Pasukan berelemen es : ICE CANNON!

Dengan sekejap pasukan tersebut meleleh bagai lilin.

Roze : sial, mereka tahu kelemahan sihirku! (baru tersadar tempat ia bersembunyi diketahui Team Dynamo)

Dynamo : Usaha yang bagus, pembalik Nama Zero!

Roze : A…apa?

Craft dan Vile : ICE SWORD!

Roze : AAARGGHH! (mati tertancap ICE SWORD)

Gate : dia sudah berhasil dibereskan, ayo kita cari yang lainnya!

Axl : HYAAAAHH! (menembakkan peluru lasernya pada Excel)

Excel : (menghindari serangan Axl)

Ferham : Fire Whip! (mencambuk Excel)

Excel : KYAAAAHH! PANAAAS!

Marino : FINAL STRIKE!

Excel : (terus diserang para pasukan berelemen api) TIDAAAAK! HENTIKAAAAAN! (lalu mati)

Di Elf Graveyard…

Crea dan Prea : kami akan merebut rumah kalian semua!

Mother Elf : ini rumah kami, kalian tidak layak disini!

Croire : hajar mereka!

Para Cyberelf lain : AYO!

Crea dan Prea : ayo lari!

Namun, Crea dan Prea menemui jalan buntu…

Cyberelf lainnya : kalian tidak bisa lari sekarang, ayo seraaang!

Crea dan Prea : AAAAAH! (lalu hancur)

Sementara itu…

Alia : Layer! Pallete! TOLONG AKU!

Flare : tidak ada orang yang mau menolongmu! Rasakan ini!

Ternyata yang terjadi…

Flare : boneka pengganti?

Alia : (muncul dari belakang)aku sudah tahu titik kelemahanmu Flare…(menunjukkan chip anti ilusi)

Flare : jadi…

Alia : sekarang!

Layer : Slash Saber!

Pallete : Rolling Bullets!

Alia : Crystal Spikes!

Flare : GRAAAAAAHHH!

Di Headquarters…

Signas : Colonel, X, Volnutt, cepat lari ke hutan!

Colonel : baiklah!

Signas : Sigma! Dan semuanya yang ada disini! Tetap lindungi Headquarters!

Sigma dan Apricot : Laksanakan!

Di hutan…

Colonel : ayo, Volnutt!

X : tapi bagaimana dengan…

Tiba-tiba datang 3 Cyberelf menghampiri mereka…

Cyberelf Spider : kami akan menerangkan jalan kalian di malam buta ini!

Cyberelf X : dan aku akan membantu kakak dalam hal ini!

Cyberelf Elpizo : pokoknya sekarang laksanakan perintah Colonel!

Volnutt : baiklah!

Ternyata Isoc menghentikan mereka di padang rumput di saat bulan purnama…

Isoc : kalian takkan bisa lari dariku!

Colonel : Isoc! Aku tahu yang kau lakukan!

Isoc : kau yang dulu mengusirku? Iya. Aku begini karena aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian…

Lalu muncul Omega Trigger…

Isoc : sempurna sekali bagiku. Dia adalah pendamping terbaikku sekarang. Omega! Ayo bunuh Volnutt!

Omega Trigger : Aku adalah penguasa terkuat di dunia ini! Hahahaha!

Volnutt : Ayo X!

X : ya! Bereskan dia!

Colonel : kalau begitu, aku akan menghentikanmu sekali lagi, Isoc!

Isoc : aku terima tantanganmu! Aku akan membalasmu!

Pertarungan itupun sangat seru antara Colonel dan 2 bawahannya melawan penjahat lama yang kabur dari Penjara Neo Arcadia. Dari jarak yang sangat jauh, Twins Zero teringat pertarungan mereka saat Dr. Weil memfitnah mereka berdua.

Zero** : Zero, ini mengingatkan kita pada saat kita difitnah.

Zero* : iya, Kakak. Aku minta maaf…

Zero** : (Heran) minta maaf kenapa?

Zero* : karena telah difitnah Dr. Weil.

Zero** : aku juga, adikku…

Namun tiba-tiba…

Volnutt : (terpelanting dan jatuh didepan mereka) WAAAAHH! (lalu pingsan)

Zero* : kakak, ayo kita bantu mereka!

Axl : tidak dengan bantuan kami!

Zero** : Axl!

Vent : (dengan model OX) kami akan membantu mereka!

Zero* : Vent?

Team Alia, Team Lumine (tinggal Ferham dan Lumine karena Elpizo sudah mati), Four Guardians, Team Dynamo, dan semua yang membantu mereka : HAJAR OMEGA TRIGGER!

X : APA?

Isoc : semua serangan kalian tidak akan mempan dengan ciptaanku!

Omega Trigger : Blast Storm!

Semua : KYAAAAHH! GAAAAAHH!

Phantom : dia seperti Omega Zero!

Harpuia : apa yang harus kami lakukan?

Sera dan Yuna : (tiba-tiba datang) SIHIR PENGUNCI DATA DAN KEKUATAN!

Omega Trigger : GRAAAAAHHHH!

Leviathan : ini kesempatan kita untuk menghancurkannya!

Lumine : tunggu! Biar Volnutt dan X yang menyelesaikan semua ini. Ayo kita pergi!

Zero** : Volnutt!

Didalam Pikiran Volnutt, ia masih tergiang dengan pesan Juno dan pertanyaan X yang masih belum ia jawab.

_X : kalau memang benar Trigger itu kau seperti yang dikatakan Juno dan The Master Elysium, apa yang akan kau katakan?_

_Volnutt teringat ucapan Juno mendengar apa yang dikatakan X padanya._

_Juno : kau sebenarnya adalah Mega Man Trigger, ingatlah itu._

Zero** : nutt….ba…ngun! Volnutt! Bangun!

Volnutt : (melepaskan pegangan Zero**)X…Juno…semuanya…aku akan katakan, aku bangga punya tubuh yang dimiliki seorang penyihir terhebat!

X : Volnutt?

Volnutt : X! ayo lakukan sekarang!

Lalu semua yang membantu mereka menjauh sementara Sera dan Yuna menahan kekuatan Omega Trigger.

Isoc : APA? Senjata utamanya Trigger, kenapa ada pada mereka? Pantas saja ada yang kurang dari dia! Aku harus lari! (lari)

Colonel : (mengejar Isoc) Hei Kembali!

Cyberelf X : Sihir pengumpul kekuatan!

Volnutt : Superpowerfull Shining Laser! (bersamaan)

X : Powerfull X Laser Buster! (bersamaan)

Lalu disaat itu juga Omega Trigger hancur berkeping-keping. Karena senjata tersebut mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. X dan Volnutt akhirnya tak sadarkan diri dan dibawa Sera dan Yuna ke Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Isoc yang lari dari hadapan Colonel menuju Gunung Amaterasu yang berapi dan akan meletus.

Apricot : (menghubungi Colonel) Colonel, kau lari saja! Sebentar lagi gunung itu akan meletus!

Colonel : maaf Nona, aku harus membunuhnya! Karena aku masih mempunyai perasaan dendam padanya!

Iris : KAKAK! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! NANTI KAKAK BISA HANCUR TERKENA LAHAR!

Signas : IRIS BENAR! CEPAT LARI!

Colonel : aku takkan bisa menghapus masa laluku padanya! Aku akan melupakannya, sepenuhnya! Maaf Iris, Volnutt, dan semua yang ada di Abel Village….

Iris : KAKAAAAAKK! (lalu kontaknya pada Colonel terputus)

Zero** : (memeluk Iris) Iris, dia akan baik-baik saja.

Iris : Zero, dia itu kakakku. Aku tidak mau dia terluka atau mati!

Zero** : Iris, tenanglah. Apricot, X dan Volnutt dimana?

Apricot : mereka baru saja tiba disini. Tapi mereka dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Zero* : dan arah lahar akan keluar ke arah mana?

Apricot : sepertinya menyebar. Dan akan mengarah ke Abel Village.

Zero** : Apa? lahar dari gunung itu akan menuju Abel Village?

Sigma : Colonel….kau nekat sekali…

Cyberelf Ocean : aku akan menghentikan aliran laharnya! Kalau semua yang berelemen es bisa membantuku. Kita bisa menyusul dan menjemput tuan Colonel.

Avalance Yeti : kau benar…

Chill Penguin : buat apa kita berjuang kalau tidak ada tujuan!

Blizzard bersaudara (Blizzard Buffalo dan Blizzard Wolfgang): Ayo!

Fenri Lunaedge : ayo hentikan semua ini!

Tunnel Rhino : kita gali sedalam mungkin!

X : (baru sadarkan diri) tapi tidak tanpa aku!

Axl : X!

X : (berubah menjadi Oceanic Armor)Zero**, Axl, ayo hentikan aliran laharnya!

Axl (dengan Blue Axl) : baiklah!

Zero** : (berubah menjadi Shark Zero) semuanya! Ayo hentikan!

Di tepi hutan, mereka menggali tanah sedalam mungkin untuk menghentikan aliran lahar. Aliran lahar itu akan tiba di tempat mereka menggali.

Slash Beast : berhenti menggali! Aliran laharnya sudah datang!

Aliran tersebut mengisi bekas galian mereka, namun sayangnya tidak akan cukup menampung semuanya.

Axl : terlalu banyak!

X : ayo lakukan!

Zero : Ocean wave!

Axl : Water Bullets!

X : Water ball!

Iceman dan Para Robot Masters dan Maverick berelemen es dan air : WATER ICE STORM!

Akhirnya, aliran itu berhenti dan lahar membatu. Saat matahari terbit, merekapun mencari dimana Colonel. Axl menemukannya nyaris terbakar lahar. Merekapun membawanya ke Headquarters.

Signas : nekat sekali kau. Kau membuat kami khawatir. Bagaimana dengan Isoc?

Colonel : Isoc menerjunkan dirinya didalam lahar. Sebenarnya dia ingin meminta maaf padaku. Aku ingin meraihnya tapi tubuhnya sudah hancur.

Sementara itu yang dialami Volnutt.

_Juno : (di alam mimpi Volnutt) akhirnya kau membuktikan sesuatu Trigger. Sebuah kekuatan yang dulu dimiliki seseorang yang akhirnya kau memilikinya. Kau adalah Trigger yang asli. Ingat ucapanku itu…_

Volnutt : (lalu sadarkan diri dan mendengar seseorang memanggilnya)

X : Volnutt! Volnutt! Bangun!

Volnutt : X, kau baik-baik saja?

X : seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Dan kau membuktikan pada kami. Kau adalah Trigger yang sudah lama hilang.

Yuna : kau percaya?

Volnutt :….(terdiam)

X : Volnutt?

Volnutt : (tersenyum puas) akhirnya aku percaya, Yuna, X. Aku ternyata adalah Trigger yang hilang. (pada Cinnamon) apa aku boleh pulang…

Cinnamon : kau sudah boleh pulang.

Volnutt : terima kasih…

Keesokan harinya…

X : (mencicipi hidangan Ramen rasa kerang hasil tangkapannya) Hmmm… rasanya enak sekali…

Axl : aku percaya! Rumiramen akan menjadi ramen yang terkenal di desa ini…

Zero** : dari baunya saja sudah ingin memakannya…

Volnutt : iya. Dan aku akan memegang teguh apa yang diucapkan Juno dan apa yang kau katakan, X.

X : aku juga, dan kita akan menjaga desa ini dari gangguan apapun!

Axl : kalau begitu ayo kita bersulang (mentoast minuman mereka masing-masing) dan ucapkan Hidup Maverick Hunter!

Dan disaat itulah ramen rasa kerang sedang tren dimakan saat itu di Rumiramen. Merekapun tidak akan menyerah meski rintangan menghalangi mereka! Itu yang dikatakan X pada semua orang yang membantunya. Hembusan anginpun membawa kelopak bunga sakura berkelana ke negeri yang baru.

Epilog : Dan soal Teisel dan Dr. Wily…

Teisel : Dr. Wily, apa ada yang salah dengan Gustaff?

Dr. Wily : sepertinya tidak ada. Baterenya masih berfungsi…

Tiba-tiba dari mesin suplai energi, keluar air.

Teisel : kenapa ada air di bagian suplai energi?

Dr. Wily : pasti Forte salah memasukkan cairan yang seharusnya Bensin!

Forte : Dr. Wily. Ada yang menukar botol bensin dengan botol air minumanku…

Mettaur : Metto! Metto! (memegang botol air dan botol bensin)

Dr. Wily : oh, jadi robot pembantu ini yang menukarnya? Akan kuhajar kau!

Mettaur : (Lari) METOOOOO!

Dan sejak saat itu, Dr. Wily terus berkeliling Abel Village mengejar Mettaur yang menukar botol bensin dengan botol air saking kesalnya hingga membuat gaduh orang gara-gara Mettaur tersebut.

Vent : (sedang membawa kiriman)? (pada Aile) mereka kenapa ya?

Aile : (sedang membawa kiriman)entahlah…

Zero* : Zero dari Megaman Zero

Zero** : Zero dari Megaman X


End file.
